Pareja Ideal
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Es tan perfecto... que lo único que necesito es vivir contigo cada instante... y disfrutarlos tanto como pueda... aunque el mundo no lo acepte. Seré tu pareja ideal y lograré hacer lo que nadie más logró.
1. Evolución del alma

**Estar con él… era como dar los primeros pasos de un vals, no sabía a donde iba a parar, pero mis pies se movían al ritmo que él propusiera, a tal punto que cuando me di cuenta, me había envuelto en su tiempo y espacio, en una armonía de perfección que terminó por asustarme… en el momento menos preciso…**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **PAREJA IDEAL**

 **Capítulo 1 "Evolución del alma"**

 **Yo podía seguirlo a donde fuera y cuando fuera… Pero no estaba segura de si él podría hacer lo mismo por mí. Después de todo era conocido como el** _ **solitario**_ **, el Campeón Pokémon que sin necesidad de una pareja había logrado derrotarlos a todos. A pesar de tener una fila de chicas esperando la oportunidad para emparejarse con él, han sido 4 las que fueron elegidas… pero ninguna pudo soportar el poder. Así que lo mejor fue desistir de la idea.**

 **A decir verdad… desde que lo conocí no se ha dado un problema parecido… en el que tuviéramos que escoger donde ir o con quien estar. Se había vuelto la pieza faltante en mi rompecabezas y me sentía tan enamorada que todo lo que me pidiera era prácticamente aceptado sin pensarlo demasiado.**

 **Sin embargo, ahora… estoy aquí… viendo como se ve obligado a escoger a alguien más… por encima de mí… Por que en realidad ¿Quién soy yo para que se me permita estar con él?... Ya sea como su pareja en las batallas o como la mujer que danza a su lado…**

 **Sabía que este momento llegaría y que una simple plebeya como yo… jamás podría aspirar al verdadero amor del Campeón… El mundo tenía una jerarquía establecida y yo debía respetarla. Pero mi corazón solo podía latir por él… y para él… como el cómplice del dolor que ahora me embarga y me consume.**

 **Aunque llevara un vestido tan bonito… no era suficiente.**

Era el día en que la actual reina de Kalos, hacía alarde de conservar su corona sobre la cabeza una vez más. Como año con año hacía y festejaba con toda la algarabía que la caracterizaba. Pero quién la culparía… Aria era tan hermosa… que sin duda sería la pareja perfecta para él…

Las parejas bailaban despacio a los alrededores, mientras las luces tenues del castillo los iluminaban. Y al centro ahí estaba… tan perfecto… que sentía como el corazón se desgarraba, al recordar como aquellos pasos de baile que ahora daba de manera natural, no le pertenecían más que a ella y a las innumerables horas que lo tuvo como su discípulo, para que ahora la reina lo disfrutara…

 _Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que iba tarde y que eso podría llevarla a un merecido castigo, según el señor de la casa por la que había sido mandada llamar. Pero no había podido hacer nada. Había cogido un carromato que había quedado atrapado por un desfile en honor a las candidatas a reina de Kalos, por lo que tuvo que bajarse y llegar por sus propios pies._

 _Las botas gastadas, daban los pasos ligeros contra el polvo que pisaba y de paso levantaba, al pasar sobre él rápidamente. Por lo que al llegar y tocar la argolla en la puerta, se veía cansada y había transpirado un poco._

 _Se agachó sobre si misma, recuperando el aliento, esperando ser recibida por la servidumbre, así que al escuchar la puerta abrirse, apenas y se irguió, mala decisión. No importaba quien le abriera la puerta, la buena educación era mostrarse erguida y con el rostro descubierto para no levantar sospechas de nada. Pero era demasiado tarde. Parecía un lazarillo perdido, mirándolo desde abajo._

 _El joven que recién había abierto la puerta, se paró bajo el lumbral de la misma y se cruzó de brazos, parpadeó y al ver que no se movía, le extendió la mano._

— _¿Está bien?... ¿Le duele alguna parte de su cuerpo señorita?... No me diga que es el mal de las hembras…_

— _¡Eh! —se puso de pie rápidamente, al escucharlo hablar de tantas cosas extrañas, sin tomar la mano que le ofreció. —Estoy bien… solo… amarraba el cordón de mi bota que se había soltado… Mi señor… —sus ojos, no creían lo que tenía en frente. Sabía que había sido llamada para atenderlo, pero que en persona la recibiera era demasiado extraño._

— _¿Está segura?..._

— _Así… es… —suspiró._

— _Muy bien, entonces pase por favor, llega usted justo a tiempo._

 _¿Se estaría burlando de ella?... Sabía perfectamente que no estaba en tiempo… pero no dijo nada, caminó detrás de él, mientras veía su nuca, bastante más alto que ella, de fuerte complexión y semblante fresco. El campeón era todo lo que decían de él y más. Sabía que era un hombre muy atractivo, pero sobre todo fuerte, él y sus Pokémon habían conquistado el lugar entero, por lo que era merecedor del respecto de la región entera y los influyentes. Cuando les comentó a sus amigas que había sido requerida para él, habían estallado en emoción y ahora lo comprendía._

— _Muy bien, podremos practicar por aquí. —La guio hasta una sala de estar, en donde se encontraba su amado amigo amarillo, esperando en el sofá._

— _¡Es él! —lo señaló. —¡El único!_

— _Jaja sí… no es que hubiera otro igual —le sonrió. —Pikachu te presento a… —volteó a verla, la verdad es que habían sido bastante cordiales pero nunca se dijeron el nombre, acostumbrado a que todos lo conocieran, puede que la fama se le haya subido un poco a la cabeza, por lo que se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza._

— _Fui un completo descuidado… —le extendió la mano. —Mi nombre es Ash y… él es Pikachu. —aprovechó para introducirlo._

— _Sí… lo sé… —respondió sin pensar, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. —Mi nombre es Serena…_

— _Así que señorita Serena… —le sonrió nuevamente, ahora cerrando los ojos._

— _No mi señor… yo… no tengo un título así… —volvió a sentirse inferior al corregirlo._

— _¿Y tú crees que yo sí?... —la miró divertido._

— _¿Eh?..._

— _A ver… ¿Y que necesito para aprender?, la verdad es un poco fastidiosa el tener que bailar con la reina, cuando ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver… Pero son gajes del oficio supongo, —se llevó una mano al hombro y lo movió en rotación, estirándose._

— _Pues… simplemente la música, mi señor… los pasos se irán dando según el ritmo, para el baile de parejas suele ser una música lenta._

 _ **Era lento… muy lento… no sé si es verdad que algunas personas tienen dos pies izquierdos, pero me pisó una infinidad de veces, que creo terminó por destruir mis botas, todo le parecía divertido y a la vez se disculpaba cuando su posición lo eximía de tal acción…**_

 _ **Puede que la misma lentitud… me hipnotizara… porque era tan jovial y dulce en su manera de expresarse que no podía profundizar en sus acciones, como si no pensara en lo que vendría… solo se arriesgaba ante las posibilidades.**_

 _ **Pasaron las horas… y volví al día siguiente… y al siguiente de ese… cuando por las noches debía volver a mi hogar, los minutos que me separaban de nuestro encuentro del día siguiente se volvían eternos. No quería sino que llegara la hora de volver a verle.**_

 _ **Y fue así hasta que estuvo listo…**_

— _ **Uno, dos, tres…**_

— _ **Uno, dos, tres… ¡Giro! —Me atrapó contra su pecho en el último movimiento. ¿Qué había pasado? Nunca ensayamos algo como esto. Me sentía nerviosa y dubitativa entre sus brazos, al tenerlo tan cerca.**_

— _ **Creo que me adelanté… —Se detuvo… me miró comprendiendo que el error en su cálculo de baile, nos había afrontado de una manera inesperada.**_

— _ **S…Sí… —coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho finalmente, para retirarlo de mí alrededor, aunque no lo deseara. Iba a cuidar de mí misma. Sabía donde estaba parada, por lo que apresuré la separación y él no me detuvo.**_

— _ **¿No ha pensado en la posibilidad de entrar a la competencia de Reina de Kalos? Me parece que es una bailadora excelente… y me encantaría poder bailar con usted en lugar de con la reina Aria jaja…**_

— _ **¿Pero cómo dice esas cosas… mi señor?... —Entendía que había querido deshacer la tensión de nuestro acercamiento pero… ¿con una cosa así?... No era necesario que me humillara… o por lo menos así me sentí… las candidatas a Reina son de familia noble… y una huérfana de padre como yo, que trabaja por su propia cuenta, jamás sería aceptada como una de esas señoritas.**_

— _ **Lo digo muy en serio. —sonrió tan tierno, que parecía sincero. La luz de su mirada parecía no opacarse jamás, como si se encontrara en un estado de divinidad completo. Siempre sonriente y agradable… no era de extrañarse que todas desearan ser yo en este momento… no pude controlar mi sonrojo. —¿Estará presente en la gala?**_

 _ **No sé en qué momento mis ojos se fijaron en el movimiento de sus labios, sin escuchar sus palabras. Pero al no escucharlo más, interpreté que me había distraído.**_

— _ **¿Cómo dice?...**_

— _ **Que mañana… luego del baile… —negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. —Que fue un gusto haberla conocido Señorita Serena…**_

— _ **Sí… para mí igual… —lo reverenció y caminó hacia la salida, quitándole al instante la mirada de encima, sin notar que él, no lo había hecho en ningún momento.**_

Desde ese instante no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra.

.

.

.

El mundo Pokémon… diseñado para emparejar al hombre y a la mujer desde la niñez. Daba nacimiento a las más grandes duplas de entrenadores, que al compartir sentimientos y pensamientos, eran capaces de concentrar su energía y despertar la misma oculta en los Pokémon, criaturas capaces de adquirir nuevas formas y en cuya última etapa debido a los lazos de sus entrenadores, era capaz de presentar una evolución conocida como evolución de alma. Pocas veces vista, pero grandemente estudiada. Y todo con el fin del enfrentamiento efectivo contra los Pokémon legendarios que aparecían en las ciudades, seres destructores de la estabilidad.

Entre los entrenadores, el deseo más grande era encontrar la pareja perfecta para poder lograr la evolución del alma con sus Pokémon. Sin embargo, podían cambiar de parejas muchas veces si notaban la incompatibilidad… lo que retrasaba su propósito. Algunos incluso llegando a rendirse a aspirar por aquella evolución divina. Eran realmente pocas las duplas de entrenadores que funcionaban para tal propósito. Se dice entre rumores que desde más pequeños se lleve acabo el lazo entre entrenadores, el vínculo se hará más fuerte. Es por eso que muchas madres y padres de futuros entrenadores han arreglado desde el nacimiento de los niños, el emparejamiento.

Mientras que otros llamados _Solitarios,_ son los entrenadores que al haber interrumpido el ciclo del emparejamiento al no encontrar la dupla perfecta. Han decidido continuar su camino de manera individual. Como es el caso del Campeón Pokémon de Kalos, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, a quien se le conocieron cuatro parejas, de las cuales ninguna mostró la vinculación suficiente para realizar la evolución del alma.

Solitario desde hace 3 años.

.

.

.

La chica de cabellos de miel, miró como el baile de apertura de la gala terminaba y con esto se separaban las figuras públicas. En medio del revuelo de gente, trató de seguir al campeón con la mirada, pero lo perdió en un instante.

—Hiciste un trabajo estupendo. —La voz de la reconocida mujer, la alertó, obligándola a voltear. Estaba tan distraída buscando al joven de cabellos negros, que no notó el momento en que la misma reina la abordó.

—Majestad… —la reverenció colocando un pie por detrás del otro y agachándose unos centímetros.

—A decir verdad tenía un poco de miedo… porque el campeón no controla sus pies como sus Pokémon… pero fue esplendoroso el cambio. —le sonrió.

—Fueron arduas sesiones de práctica mi señorita.

—Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir al baile, a pesar que ninguno de los de tu clase estaría presente. —No estaba segura si el comentario había sido diseñado cual puñal a propósito pero no demostraría su molestia.

—Fue un honor que me hizo su majestad, del que de ninguna manera podría renegar.

—Ahora… simplemente debes olvidarlo todo. —Susurró, para luego cubrirse con el abanico.

—¿Cómo dice?...

—¿Te gustó verdad?... —la pregunta, llevó a temblar un poco los ojos azulinos de cielo.

—No comprendo…

—Niña… El campeón… vi como lo mirabas… y es normal, porque es encantador. Pero ponte en el lugar que mereces… si él dejará de ser llamado _solitario,_ No será por nadie más que por mí. —la miró de reojo y caminó, dejándola, sin entender. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ella podría fijarse en el campeón? ¿Buscar algo con él?... ¿Querer hacer emparejamiento?... —se llevó ambas manos a los labios al entender que la había molestado por sus acercamientos al campeón, que ella consideraba un dulce conocido pero… de eso a buscar emparejarse… si ni siquiera tenía un Pokémon… para pensar en que alguien como ella pudiera siquiera imaginarse ser la pareja de combate de Ash…

Sus pensamientos le habían jugado sucio y había terminado refiriéndose a él por su nombre. —Ash… —repitió sonrojada.

—Me alegra muchísimo que mi nombre haya quedado grabado en su memoria. —¡No! Justo estaba pensando en él ya aparece de la nada. Se giró un poco hacia atrás, para localizarlo y efectivamente ahí estaba.

—Señor…

—Pensé que no vendría Señorita Serena… Pero me alegra que ese no fuera el caso.

—¡Pikachuu! —secundó su amigo, que recién se trepó en sus ropas hasta llegar a su hombro.

—Muchas gracias… fue una invitación de la reina Aria… —bajó los párpados, triste al sentirse atormentada por las palabras que antes le dedicó.

—Entonces gracias a ella —sonrió sin prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de su cambio de semblante. —Un par de amigos vendrán a la fiesta y me gustaría presentárselos.

—¿Amigos suyos?... Pero… —lo sabía… estaba vestida de manera elegante y se veía hermosa. Pero no quería exhibirse como algo que realmente no era. Su día a día no estaba vestido de glamour ni de joyas. —Tal vez… en otra ocasión. Debo retirarme temprano.

—No me diga que es usted como aquella joven de cuento que corría olvidando su zapatilla de diamante. —Buscó su mirada, no quería que se fuera.

—Era una zapatilla de cristal… —sonrió, al darse cuenta que había cometido el error a propósito para cambiar de tema.

—¡Aaaash!

—¡Hola Ash!

Llegaban corriendo, justamente los recién mencionados. Nada de joyas, nada de caché, nada de glamour. Dos jovencitos casi de su misma edad el mayor, un apuesto rubio con semblante intelectual y una pequeña que le llegaba apenas un poco arriba de la cintura.

—¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! —levantó las manos para demostrarles que los había visto.

Al llegar a juntarse, la niña abrazó con fuerza al campeón, mientras el rubio junto un puño contra él.

—¡Pero si es muy bonita! —miró entonces con ojos de corazón a Serena, quien al oír a la pequeña se sonrojó. —Me habías dicho que era bonita, pero no dijiste que tanto, que guardadito te lo tenías… picarón…

—¡Bonnie! —le tapó la boca su hermano.

—Le pido por favor que disculpe a la insolente de mi hermana… —miró apenado entonces hacia Serena, el rubio

—No… no hay problema…

—Ehhh… —miró en otra dirección Ash y se compuso la garganta. —Quería que conocieras a mis amigos, porque a veces esto se pone aburrido por toda la gente a la que uno no conoce jeje… —se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza.

—Gracias… —juntó las manos sobre su pecho.

—Bueno, a lo que vinimos —dijo entonces a los tres, el pelinegro.

—¿A lo que vinimos?... —parpadeó la cabellos de miel.

—¡A comer! —festejaron los dos rubios.

—Por favor… —le tendió la mano el campeón, por lo que con un poco de duda la tomó y sonriendo, caminó de su mano.

.

.

.

—Ya ves lo complicado que es encontrar una dupla correcta… me he pasado la vida buscando una pareja para mi hermano pero es inútil. —Se hundió de hombros la rubia.

—Por favor Bonnie… no hables de esas cosas bochornosas con la señorita… —se acomodó los lentes que poco a poco se le caían, Clemont.

—¿Una dupla?... ¿Hablan del emparejamiento Pokémon?... —se sorprendió por el tema, la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea del asunto la bailarina.

—¿De qué más?... Lo principal es encontrar una pareja para las batallas… y con suerte esa misma pareja lo será en el asunto amoroso. —explicó sabia la rubia.

Se habían sentado en una de las mesas, alrededor de la pista de baile y se habían servido dos o tres raciones de todos los bocadillos disponibles, junto a varias jarras de bebida.

Al escuchar de qué hablaban. Ash se había dedicado a comer.

—¿Y… ya… has probado con alguna pareja?... —miró curiosa a Clemont. Ella no tenía idea de qué se sentiría una evolución dupla, pensar que su alma se conectara con la de alguien más le parecía de lo más íntimo.

—Lo he intentado… pero no ha funcionado… supongo que la compatibilidad debe ser bastante alta. —Explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ash ha tenido 4 duplas pero ninguna ha funcionado. —Informó lo que le parecía importante la pequeña rubia. Pero ante el comentario, el campeón, bajó la mirada, cual el recuerdo de todo aquello no fuera agradable.

—Bonnie… hay cosas que no nos corresponde decir a nosotros… —le llamó la atención su hermano.

—¿Cuatro?... —temblaron los ojos azulinos al imaginar el vínculo tan grande que tuvo que haber formado con esas chicas para pensar en juntarse como pareja Pokémon.

—Yo solo quería decir que la fuerza de Ash es tanta que ellas no aguantaron por débiles… pensé que sería genial… —acotó la pequeña.

—Debió haber sido muy doloroso… —trató de reflexionar, en lugar de sumergirse en pensamientos que no tenían caso. Pero sus palabras llamaron la atención del entrenador.

—¿Por qué doloroso?...

—Pues… para que te dieras por vencido… —lo había dicho, no era justo y lo sabía, pero quería entender… por qué una persona como él, no había logrado encajar con ninguna dupla.

—Es que no todo fue tan… íntimo como parece —negó con la cabeza. Al principio era como un juego de niños. Y con todo lo que pasé me di cuenta que no se trata de buscar encajar con nadie, simplemente puedo ser yo mismo y ya.

—Es que las niñas le pegaban… —explicó Bonnie.

—¿Eh? —abrió grandes los ojos al pelimiel.

—Jaja algo así… Con la primera chica que lo intenté… ella si era un caso… tenía sus días de ser linda pero casi todo el tiempo estaba enojada y me pegaba jajaja. En ningún momento pudimos juntarnos para la trabajar en pareja, era imposible. Luego… con la segunda que lo intenté… digamos en resumen que terminó siendo la dupla de otro chico, —sonrió. —La tercera… —se detuvo.

La pausa sonaba extraña ante la percepción de la bailarina, por lo que bajó la mirada.

—Era como una hermana… —al escucharlo suspiró. Cosa que trató de ocultar después apenada, se llevó ambas manos a cubrir su nariz y labios. —Y la cuarta… de ella ni hablar… me trataba como un loco… retrasado no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tampoco.

—No se oye nada alentador… —ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—No lo era… entonces ya ves, esa es la historia. —Tomó un sorbo de su copa.

—¿Y tú señorita Serena? ¿Has tenido alguna dupla? —la miró interesada Bonnie.

—¡Bonnie es de mala educación preguntarle eso a las damas! —la reprendió de nuevo su hermano.

—Oh no… —negó con ambas manos. —Yo nunca he… batallado con un Pokémon ni nada por el estilo y menos en pareja…

—¿O sea que si lo haces sería la primera vez? —preguntó emocionada la pequeña, pero ante su inocente pregunta los tres restantes se sonrojaron.

—¡Bailar! ¡Hay que bailar! —se levantó, golpeando las palmas contra la mesa el campeón. —Luego de tantas sesiones de baile lo menos que me merezco es hacerlo con mi entrenadora en una pista de esta clase.

—¿Entrenadora? Ni que fueras un Pokémon… —lo miró divertido Clemont.

—Pika… —se encogió de hombros Píkachu.

.

.

.

¿Qué sucedía?... Mientras ensayaban… le había tocado infinidad de veces, por aquella espalda y mano, que ahora dudaba en sentir al tacto. ¿Influirían las palabras de la reina?... No quería verse involucrada, pero… al sentir como él mismo la tomó por mano y cintura, no pudo evitar disolverse contra su pecho. La música era maravillosa que la hacía sentir inmersa en su mundo perfecto, pero no duró más de dos minutos, cuando el cuarteto de cuerdas presente, fue interrumpido, obligándolos a detenerse, con la sorpresa triste impregnada en la mirada de ambos.

—La pista de baile queda cancelada a partir de este momento. Ya que la reina de Kalos dará el baile de cierre con el campeón.

—¿Baile de cierre?... —preguntó extrañado Ash.

Desde la tarima, la reina Aria, miraba hacia la pareja, al notarlo, Serena se separó y sin saber que hacer, salió corriendo.

—¡Serena! —gritó el pelinegro al verla partir.

—¡Tranquilo! —lo detuvo su amigo, yo iré por ella, tú debes regresar ahí, no puedes dejar plantada a la reina. —Dicho esto corrió tras la chica.

—¡Pero! —junto fuertemente la dentadura entre sí. Sabía que Clemont tenía razón. Por lo que regresó al centro de la pista.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **Pokémon XY &Z, Pareja Ideal, Capítulo 2 "Amor imposible"**

Jaja xD

Musa: Hagamos otro fic

Saku: ¡Pero si tengo como mil empezados! ¡No seas cruel!

Lo lamento… pero no pude contra ella xD. Les contaré, había empezado a escribir el oneshot para el Satoshi no Matsuri 2018 de la página AmourFiction, que como saben debe entregarse este 22 de mayo. xD

Fuera del comercial. Bueno, mientras escribía la idea se retorció… como siempre me pasa y terminé escribiendo otra cosa de la que me han fluido una idea tras otra y otra y bueno, esto es lo que quiere la musa xD, esto le daré.

Me encantan los animes donde la pareja hace que funcionen las cosas, llámese (Elemental Gerald, Guilty Crown, Aquearion evol, DarliFra, etc)

Así que musa a trabajar!

Gracias por leer!


	2. Amor imposible

El mundo Pokémon… diseñado para emparejar al hombre y a la mujer desde la niñez. Daba nacimiento a las más grandes duplas de entrenadores, que al compartir sentimientos y pensamientos, eran capaces de concentrar su energía y despertar la misma oculta en los Pokémon, criaturas capaces de adquirir nuevas formas y en cuya última etapa debido a los lazos de sus entrenadores, era capaz de presentar una evolución conocida como evolución de alma. Pocas veces vista, pero grandemente estudiada. Y todo con el fin del enfrentamiento efectivo contra los Pokémon legendarios que aparecían en las ciudades, seres destructores de la estabilidad.

Eran realmente pocas las duplas de entrenadores que funcionaban para tal propósito. Se dice entre rumores que desde más pequeños se lleve a cabo el lazo entre entrenadores, el vínculo se hará más fuerte. Es por eso que muchas madres y padres de futuros entrenadores han arreglado desde el nacimiento de los niños, el emparejamiento.

Mientras que otros llamados _Solitarios,_ son los entrenadores que al haber interrumpido el ciclo del emparejamiento al no encontrar la dupla perfecta. Han decidido continuar su camino de manera individual. Como es el caso del Campeón Pokémon de Kalos, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, a quien se le conocieron cuatro parejas, de las cuales ninguna mostró la vinculación suficiente para realizar la evolución del alma.

Solitario desde hace 3 años.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **PAREJA IDEAL**

 **Capítulo 2 "Amor imposible"**

Una vez terminado el último baile, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas el exterior, recibiendo el rocío de la noche, que esplendorosa, era iluminada por una enorme luna, ni una tan sola nube cubría el cielo. Comúnmente ante un espectáculo como tal, le hubiera encantado deleitarse a ver, tumbándose en la grama sin temor alguno, más que perderse aquel espectáculo. Sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario, ni relajación ni pasión por el momento. La preocupación había anidado en él, al recibir la noticia de parte de la menor de los hermanos.

Al salir del baile, la guardia real, había tomado prisionera a la bailarina y se la habían llevado a las mazmorras en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Por qué?

Rápidamente se dispuso a ir en su apoyo y búsqueda, dejando salir a uno de sus amados amigos de la Pokébola. El hermoso alado naranja, se dejó montar y a los minutos surcaban el cielo.

El entrecejo del campeón se fruncía a punto de doler, mientras la pequeña rubia se afianzaba de su cintura para no caer en el vuelo de cierta manera violento, con que se conducía el Pokémon.

A punto de llegar prácticamente se aventó al suelo, antes de aterrizar, dejando a la pequeña descender con normalidad tras de él, viendo lo preocupado que estaba para dejarla atrás de esa manera.

—¡Ya le dije que esto es un atropello! —refutaba Clemont, contra el guardia que tras su escritorio, lo miraba sin ánimos de prestarle atención.

—¡Clemont! —llegó al lado de su amigo, el campeón, al que al reconocer, el guardia se pudo de pie. Como era de esperarse, la presencia de los nobles era imperdonable para los guardianes de la reina.

—¡Mi señor! —lo reverenció con la cabeza el guardia.

—¿Me puede decir qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está? —golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano extendida, mostrando su molestia.

—Mi señor… el ingreso a esa área… no es para alguien de su nivel… —trató de persuadirlo, pero su comentario lo molestó más. —¡¿Y si es tan horrible, por qué ella está ahí?! —dio la vuelta al escritorio, para llegar a tomarlo por el cuello del traje.

—¡Ash! —lo detuvo el científico. Era verdad, se estaba extralimitando, por lo que lo soltó de inmediato, pero la ira que sentía por aquel trato hacia la dama, era descomunal. Conocía los interiores de las mazmorras… por su propia carne, tiempo atrás. No podía permitir que ella pasara por algo así y menos siendo inocente.

Al verse libre, el guardia, se sacudió el uniforme para recuperar un poco de dignidad y buscando la llave, caminó hacia adentro, seguido del campeón, el científico y cuando la pequeña rubia iba a dar un paso tras ellos, tras unírseles al llegar, su hermano la detuvo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que tú no entres aquí…

—¡Pero!

—Volveremos enseguida… —le sonrió, con aquella tristeza en la mirada, que la hizo aceptar al instante. No tenía idea de lo que habría ahí adentro, pero no sería nada bueno, si Ash estaba tan molesto y su hermano quería protegerla de verlo.

Esperó, mientras ellos entraban y la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Ni siquiera la luz eléctrica había llegado a ser localizada ahí. Apenas se iluminaba por el farol que el hombre guardia llevaba en manos y que a su paso encendía los candelabros de las paredes. El olor a orina era demasiado fuerte, por lo que la molestia en sus rostros se hizo evidente.

—¿Qué tanto la llevaron adentro? Son unos malditos… —Pronunció el campeón, cuando dejó sus maldiciones de lado, a ser sustituidas por la preocupación, de distinguirla en la distancia.

Dentro de un calabozo de más al fondo, aún con su hermoso vestido rosa de fiesta, yacía acurrucada en el suelo, contra los barrotes, aferrándolos con fuerza. Los cabellos de miel, caían desperdigados sobre su rostro, al haberse desecho su peinado.

—No… —caminó despacio, tratando de resistirse a creer que se le hubiera brindado aquel trato, a la dulce jovencita con la que solo había deseado departir.

No pudo más y llegó rápido frente a ella, arrodillándose de golpe contra los barrotes. —¡Señorita Serena!

Al escucharlo, el llanto inundó su mirada, no iba a levantar el rostro, no podía dejarse ver por él así.

—¡Vamos a sacarte de aquí! ¡Te lo prometo! —sus manos que agarraban fuertemente los barrotes de la celda, se desprendieron de la misma, para adentrarse en el espacio y lograr tocarla, sin percatarse demasiado de la manera en que lo hacía. La había tomado por ambos lados del rostro, obligándola a verlo, a que le creyera.

Sus celestinos lagrimosos, lo descompusieron. ¿Qué había podido hacer aquella hermosa criatura para acabar así?

—¡Sáquenla de aquí! —imperativo, volvió la mirada hacia el guardia.

—Mi señor… —temblaron las manos del hombre, al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y tragó saliva. —Aunque sea usted quien me lo pida… no puedo obedecerlo… porque es un mandato de la reina Aria…

—¿Aria?... —temblaron los ojos del Ketchum, sintiéndose impotente ante el nombre de la realeza. Pero el temblor de su mirada furiosa, se transformó en la profunda atención hacia la chica, quien, lo tomó por ambas manos, quitándolas de su rostro y tomándolas entre las suyas, se lamentó.

—No debe hacer nada por mí… mi señor… me lo merezco… —los quejidos de sus sollozos, no la abandonaban, de pensar en seguir metida en ese lugar, sin esperanzas de ser liberada y menos ahora que comprendía que efectivamente había sido la reina, que molesta porque no atendió el llamado que le hizo a alejarse del campeón, la había sometido, demostrando su tremendo poder sobre ella.

—Tranquila… —le sonrió, único, sereno, espléndido, lo que la hizo abrir grandes los ojos, al sentir que podía creer en sus palabras. Un hombre distinto a los demás… diferente en la forma en como se conducía en la vida, dueño de sí mismo y de su alrededor.

—Yo me haré cargo de explicar esto a la reina… —habló serio, ahora para el guardia.

—Pero…

—¡Sácala! —sentenció y con él, Pikachu, que mostró electricidad corriendo por sus mofletes. El hombre al ver la amenaza, se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidió.

Los barrotes se abrieron, dejándola aún en el piso.

—¿Puedes levantarte?... —se arrodilló frente a ella.

—..S…Sí… —no quería causar más problemas, por lo que intentó ponerse en pie, aún estando consciente que en el trayecto del arresto y la entrada forzosa a la mazmorra, se había lastimado la pierna derecha.

—¿Estás bien? No seas imprudente… —estaba por levantar la parte inferior del vestido para ver la pierna, pero se dio cuenta que no era lo más correcto, por lo que la tomó en ambos brazos y la levantó del suelo. —Vamos —miró a su amigo, mientras la bailarina, se aferró al cuello del campeón, sintiéndose rescatada.

—Se… Señor… ¡Señor! —lo detuvo en última instancia el guardia. —¿Usted… hablará con la reina verdad?...

Ash, Pikachu y Clemont lo miraron con molestia y caminaron hacia afuera.

Una vez salieron del lugar y el pasto refrescó con su frescura el ambiente, una pequeña corriente de electricidad azulada, recorrió a la pareja sin que lo notaran.

—¿Y ahora a donde vamos?... —los miró intrigada Bonnie.

—Primero… a dejar a la señorita Serena en mi casa… ustedes se quedarán con ella y luego saldré a hablar con la reina. —Anunció decidido.

—¡¿A tu casa?! —se sonrojó el científico.

—Mi hermano tiene razón Ash… eso no está bien… —se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

—No… no necesitan preocuparse más por mí… yo puedo regresar a casa… no tengo problemas… —las palabras apenas y salían de sus labios, quería verse fuerte para no causar más molestias pero la verdad, era que estaba aún devastada por todos los acontecimientos.

—Permítame preocuparme aunque sea un poco Señorita… —le sonrió, mientras la ayudaba a subir en Charizard. —Además que su pierna no se encuentra en buen estado.

—Pika… —asintió su amigo desde el suelo.

Ella reverenció con la cabeza y acto seguido, lo vio subir tras de ella, por lo que se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca, sus piernas justo detrás de las de ella y su pecho pegado a su espalda.

—Nosotros los alcanzaremos en tu casa, es vital que me encargue de la papelería primero. —Mencionó el científico refiriéndose a los papeles de ingreso de la bailarina a la mazmorra.

—¡Bien pensado! —alzó su dedo pulgar hacia él y luego se despidió de Bonnie. Y así junto a Pikachu que se trepó a su hombro, emprendieron vuelo.

.

.

.

El vuelo había permanecido silencioso, como si los tres tuvieras sus pensamientos tan presentes que no pudieran despegarse de ellos para iniciar una conversación. Y la verdad es que la pelimiel no sabía en qué estaba metida realmente. Por desobedecer a la reina había terminado en un lugar tan horrible como ese… ¿Pero por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar?... Sabía a lo que se exponía, pero en lugar de alejarse, se acercó más, deseaba saber más… que quería que la mirada y mirarlo, para poder entender que había en él, que la atraía tanto.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Aria?... —el silencio fue interrumpido por la pregunta del campeón.

—¿Eh?...

—Es que… quiero comprender qué fue lo que sucedió… ¿Por qué ella actuaría de esa manera?

—Ella… la reina… está muy enamorada de usted… —respondió, sintiéndose imprudente e impura al inmiscuirse en asuntos tan delicados como los sentimientos de la reina. Por lo que cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar sus propios sentimientos revueltos.

—Mm… sí… algo sabía de eso… —respondió aún serio.

— _¿Lo sabía?...—_ Preguntó en sus adentros la rubia miel.

—Esto de ser su pareja en los eventos es complicado… porque ella lo malinterpreta todo… Yo no deseo y tampoco puedo permitirse ser descortés con ella pero… a veces pienso que se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden…

—¡No es necesario! —lo interrumpió, al ver que había empezado a abrirse a ella, no se sentía la indicada para que lo hiciera. —No debe contarme todas esas cosas mi señor…

—¿Sabes?... —De repente el tono cambió, la había vuelto a tutear, tal como hizo cuando la vio tras los barrotes. —Me parece extraño…

—¿Qué cosa?... —miró ligeramente sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con él.

—Que luego de todo lo que pasamos… sigas llamándome así.

—¿Cómo más podría referirme a mi señor?...

—Como lo hiciste en la fiesta… —sonrió, lo que ella notó, por su mirada poco volteada hacia él. —Ash… así me llamo.

—¿Ash…?

—Sí, Ash… ¿Es raro?...

—¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! —se movió nerviosa, a punto de caer, —¡Ahh! — pero él la tomó en un abrazo por la cintura, desde atrás y la afianzó contra su pecho.

—Te sugiero que no te muevas así, o caeremos los dos, jaja, Charizard no es quien iría por nosotros.

—Graaaaauuu —respondió el Pokémon.

—¿Podría… llevarme a mi casa?... —respondió abochornada por el momento, al notarlo, él separó sus manos de ella.

—Pero Clemont y Bonnie irán a buscarte a la mía… y no quiero ponerte en peligro, la gente de Aria podría ir a buscarte.

—Pues lo afrontaré cuando pase… —no iba a retractarse, por lo que él en silencio asintió.

.

.

.

El Pokémon aterrizó en lo que parecía ser un pequeño jardín a las afueras de una modesta casita.

Sujetándola en brazos, una vez parado en el suelo, el campeón la ayudó a bajar del lomo, para acto seguido caminar a la entrada de la vivienda.

—¿Vives sola?...

La pregunta la sonrojó y desvió la mirada, por lo que él se disculpó mientras movía sus manos, nervioso frente a ella. —¡Discúlpame! —Es solo que… no se ve ninguna luz adentro…

—Vivo con mi hermana… pero ella… puede que tarde en venir aún… —abrió la puerta.

—¿Tan tarde? —la miró sorprendido, pero ella no quería dar más explicaciones. —Bueno… me voy…

—¡No! —lo detuvo, cuando ya se había volteado, por lo que dubitativo volvió a verla. Sabía que no era visto con buenos ojos por la sociedad lo que hacía. Él… el campeón Pokémon, dejando de lado los deseos de la reina… e involucrándose con una mujer de menor rango que el suyo, pero…

Ambos se miraron con el deseo de volver a estar juntos, punzante en el pecho y al ver que ella intentó dar un paso y otro más, con la pierna lastimada, se acercó rápidamente para atraparla, antes de que cayera, quedando ambos tan juntos, pecho con pecho que le fue imposible apartarle los ojos de los suyos. El color azul que los caracterizaba se había traslapado con el púrpura que le confería la luz de la luna impecable.

Tantas veces habían estado tan cerca, tantas veces se habían visto a los ojos, pero nunca se había percatado de lo hermosos que realmente eran, volviéndola tan atrayente y preciosa que no pudo más con su instinto y en un movimiento de su cabeza, se agachó hasta su altura, sintiendo sus labios separados, esperando… por lo que se aventuró a atrapar el inferior de ella entre los dos suyos y al sentirse aceptado y correspondido, siguió con la prueba de su boca, volviendo a repetir el evento con ambos labios.

El beso le quitó las fuerzas, debilitándole las piernas a la chica, que una vez más fue atrapada por él.

—¿Estás bien?... —sonrió ilusionado.

—Sí… —le colocó la mano sobre la mejilla izquierda sin poder dejar de verlo. Ahora podía responderse a su pregunta interna… Podía desobedecer a la reina porque estaba enamorada…

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **Pokémon XY &Z, Pareja Ideal, Capítulo 3 "Familias son familias"**

¡Saku con la segunda actu seguida!

Jajaja estos días espero poder actualizar mucho ya que por fin tengo tiempito libre.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

Me encanta lo romántico de este capi xD


	3. Familias son familias

Cuando las apariencias engañan, funciona… Pero si eres mal actor… a veces es mejor dar un paso atrás y pensar otra estrategia.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **PAREJA IDEAL**

 **Capítulo 3 "Familias son Familias"**

Tantas veces habían estado tan cerca, tantas veces se habían visto a los ojos, pero nunca se había percatado de lo hermosos que realmente eran, volviéndola tan atrayente y preciosa que no pudo más con su instinto y en un movimiento de su cabeza, se agachó hasta su altura, sintiendo sus labios separados, esperando… por lo que se aventuró a atrapar el inferior de ella entre los dos suyos y al sentirse aceptado y correspondido, siguió con la prueba de su boca, volviendo a repetir el evento con ambos labios.

El beso le quitó las fuerzas, debilitándole las piernas a la chica, que una vez más fue atrapada por él.

—¿Estás bien?... —sonrió ilusionado.

—Sí… —le colocó la mano sobre la mejilla izquierda sin poder dejar de verlo. Ahora podía responderse a su pregunta interna… Podía desobedecer a la reina porque estaba enamorada…

Y aquel pensamiento se convertiría en su filosofía. Cada día se convertía en una nueva oportunidad para disfrutar de ese sentimiento emergente y emocionante. Aunque a nadie le pareciera… estaba dispuesta a gritarlo al mundo y es lo que más deseaba, poder tomarlo de la mano por las calles y al pasar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, tenerlo para demostrarle lo feliz y agradecida que estaba con él, por todo.

Pero… las ilusiones muchas veces son peligrosas… y su caminata en las nubes no podía darse, aunque ambos lo desearan. Lo mejor sería pasar con un bajo perfil, hasta que los últimos acontecimientos mermaran. Su caballero campeón no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que en algún momento en que no estuvieran juntos, ella pasara por alguna mala vivencia como la de la mazmorra.

El Pokémon fuego—volador, había aprendido el recorrido exacto que noche tras noche los vinculaba. Recogiéndola a ella a las afueras del pueblo y llevándola a las montañas.

Ese día, era casi la hora, para llegar a tiempo donde era esperada, pero el trabajo se le había acumulado de improvisto y algunos vestidos que había entregado para el baile al que había sido contratada como encargada principal habían surgido con desperfectos, cosa que no comprendía.

Esa tarde, había ensayado a los danzarines con los trajes puestos y no había problema.

Su mirada azulina dirigía vistazos preocupados al reloj que ya pasaba de los cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso. Al mismo tiempo que zurcía con rapidez, al punto de llegar a picarse.

—¡Ay! —Miró su dedo, en el que una gota de sangre se formó rápidamente. —¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Acaso por estar pensando en él todo el tiempo, había descuidado su trabajo?... ¿Por qué los vestidos tenían desperfectos si estaba segura de haberlos terminado bien? ¿Y qué estaba pasándole ahora?... Desesperada por llegar a su lado… cuando lo primordial en su vida, había sido siempre su trabajo, era muy exigente consigo misma y esto era intolerable.

Debía comprender que ese día no lo vería… el poco tiempo que tenían para verse… aunque fuera de escondidas… había sido robado por su falta de profesionalismo y es algo que debía entender. El problema es haberlo dejado esperando…

Las lágrimas se le formaron, al sentirse tonta, por siquiera pensarlo. Seguramente él comprendería… pero…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana proveniente de las afueras de su habitación a puerta cerrada.

—¡Ya me voy!

Ese día hasta su hermana salía más tarde… era lo bueno… ella tampoco se percató que dejaba la casa por las noches también. —¡Sí! ¡Te dejaré la cena sobre la mesa! —respondió lo mismo que todos los días, para luego volver a la tela en sus manos.

.

.

.

En la sala, juntando las cosas dentro de su bolsa, los largos cabellos de caireles mieles de una chica, rodaron sobre su hombro y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la casa. Sorprendida, fijó sus ojos azulinos sobre la figura del joven que yacía apoyado en el barandal que cercaba su jardín.

Aquel pelinegro tan conocido por el mundo… estaba parado a las afueras de aquella vieja casa donde vivía con su hermana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el campeón de Kalos ahí?...

Tiraba de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, una pokébola, con su mano derecha, hasta que terminó por atraparla una última vez, al ver la puerta abrirse. No hacía nada especial, pero su figura sin duda le resultaba demasiado atrayente. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto en las exposiciones abiertas al público?... ¿Y quién no querría ir a verle?...

—¡Serena! —la vio y la sonrisa abarcó sus labios, pero terminó por desaparecer al ver, extrañado la vestimenta que llevaba su amada. Los dulces labios que le encantaba perseguir, matizados con un rojo carmesí, que lo deslumbró, los largos cabellos más allá de su cintura, cubriendo sus pechos que se asomaban de a poco sobre su corpiño. Jamás la había visto vestir de manera tan voluptuosa, pero… le quedaba demasiado bien. Tragó saliva y se extrañó aún más, al ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de ella, que llevó una mano a la frente.

—Mi señor… está usted buscando a la costurera…

—¿Cómo?...

—Discúlpeme un momento… —lo reverenció y de un grito, le hizo saber a quien trabajaba dentro de la habitación, que era requerida.

—Dígame, si es por los vestidos, estarán listos pronto. —Llegó dando explicaciones apresuradas y al ver al campeón al otro lado de la puerta, abrió grandes los ojos asustada. Miró a su hermana y luego a él.

Y la sorpresa de él, no se hizo esperar. Eran iguales… pero… tan distintas…

—Con su permiso, yo debo retirarme o llegaré tarde a trabajar. —Sin demasiada curiosidad y presumiendo que era por la búsqueda de aquellas telas en las que trabajaba su hermana, salió del lugar, siendo seguida, por la mirada del campeón.

—¿Ash?... —tembló la mirada de la chica al ver que no volteaba. Pero al llamarlo, finalmente lo hizo. —¿Es hermosa verdad?...

—Es… igual a ti… ¿Qué significa esto?... Es decir… disculpa por venir así… ¿Estás bien? —la miró de pies a cabeza preocupado, al sentirse observada, se retrajo un poco sobre si misma.

—Sí…

—Como no llegaste… —se sonrojó, al volver a sus sentidos y explicar su actuar. —Me preocupé mucho… tenía que venir a ver que estabas bien… pensé… en tantas cosas, —se sacudió el cabello. —Que tal vez había dicho algo inapropiado y te habías enfadado y por eso yo…

No había terminado de explicarse, cuando se sintió rodeado por los brazos de su reciente amor.

Entrecerró los ojos, al no recibir más respuesta que esa. Que sin duda… aunque le encantaba ser abrazado por ella, tenía algo oculto. No quería preguntar, no sabía si estaba bien solo esperar… era complicado… por lo que solo la abrazó de igual manera.

—…Discúlpame…

—¿Pero… por qué?... es decir, ahora que veo que estás bien… me siento mucho más aliviado. —La separó para poder verla a los ojos, encontrando los mismos humedecidos.

—…No llores —sonrió divertido, al ver lo frágil que podía ser y eso le encantaba. —¿Tomamos una taza de té?

—Sí, claro, enseguida te prepararé algo —respondió, acostumbrada a su trato hacia los nobles.

—¿Y quién dijo que vas a hacerlo tú?... —su sonrisa le pareció de lo más dulce y hermosa, lo que la llevó a sonreír también.

—¿Tú… puedes hacer té?... —lo miró sorprendida.

—Pues… yo hablaba de llevarte a algún lugar. —Se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza.

—¿Seguro?... ¿No quieres mejor entrar a casa?... —preguntó al ver la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Estás segura?... —sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco, jamás había entrado a su casa y esa situación, podría cambiar todo entre los dos.

—Así… puedo mostrarte más de mí… —pronunció suave, lo que lo sonrojó. ¿Qué clase de atmósfera era esa?... cada palabra que salía de sus suaves y atrayentes labios, le parecía divina y la seguiría donde fuera.

.

.

.

No habían pasado muchos minutos desde su llegada, cuando guiado por su mano, cruzó la puerta principal de la estancia, para seguidamente cerrar la misma.

Miró a los alrededores y el interior de la vivienda pareció llamarle mucho la atención, al mirar con gran curiosidad las cosas. Las sillas, los cuadros… los floreros, la mayoría de las cosas elaboradas en barro. Atribuyéndose el permiso para tomar un pequeño fennekin moldeado, un poco deforme en manos. Sonrió, cual le pareciera un bello detalle y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

—Nada parecido a palacio, verdad… —se encogió de hombros, al ver su actitud.

—Es hermoso… el ambiente aquí se siente tan cálido y acogedor.

—Seguramente es por la chimenea… estabas congelándote afuera… —sonrió, entrelazando sus propias manos, nerviosa. —Gracias por venir a buscarme…

—Es que en verdad quería verte… —respondió natural, coloreando de carmín las mejillas pálidas por la temperatura. Le parecía como la primavera o un cubo de azúcar… si la tocaba… estaba seguro que podría derretirse entre sus manos, por lo que trataba de contenerse, siempre tratando de guardar para él, todas esas emociones traicioneras, porque sabía lo delicada que era… lo pura que se manifestaba, hasta el punto de sentirla prohibida para si mismo. Pero… no podía pretender negar su necesidad por ella, por siempre…

¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo decirle a su corazón que debía soportar tenerla cerca y no besarla con todo su ímpetu?... ¿No era suficiente tener que soportarlo frente a los demás? ¿Aún en la soledad de sus encuentros debía ser así?...

Sabía que esto sería duro… pero no tenía idea de cuanto…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, al recostarse contra la pared.

Pero se lo había prometido a ella… pero sobre todo a él mismo… la recuperaría… fuera como fuera… porque no había nadie como ella… ni lo habría jamás… ella que era capaz de despertar la fuerza de su amor… y crear el fenómeno vínculo para la evolución del alma con él.

Su amada… su pareja ideal…

No tenía permitido pensar en eso… pero no podía evitarlo…

—¿Ash?... —se acercó a él, al ver que se había quedado ido en sus pensamientos.

Al ver su preocupación, se agachó sobre ella y la besó, sin esperar más, sintiéndola tensar en un instante. Debía frenarse.

—¿Entonces… me regalarás ese Té?...

—Claro… espera aquí —se soltaron y dejando ir el último de sus dedos, la vio marchar hacia la cocina.

Mientras él, miró la silla, donde debía ir a tomar asiento y entrecerrando los ojos se vio a si mismo, un poco más joven. Cual ya hubiera estado ahí.

.

.

.

— _¡Feeneee!_

— _Jaja, sí, tú seres el primero Fennekin —se sentó a la mesa la pelimiel, llevando consigo un recipiente con barro._

— _¿En verdad es algo tan divertido?... —llegó a sentarse a su lado Ash, me miraba no muy convencido el producto de la naturaleza._

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! Además es bueno para la piel —Bonnie, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, afirmó, al haberse hecho una mascarilla del mismo._

— _Jajajaja, todos deberíamos probar eso. —asintió Serena._

— _¿Todos? —se asustó el rubio mayor._

— _Ay por favor, no sean bebés. —los reprendió la pequeña, mientras Dedenne que llevaba una mascarilla también, asentía._

— _¡Denée!_

— _¡Chaaa! —dio su visto bueno, Pikachu, emocionado, al sentir lo fresquito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una lágrima, le corrió, pero rápidamente se la limpió al verla regresar con el líquido humeante.

—Perdona la tardanza… —acomodó todo sobre la mesa.

—No… descuida… —sonrió.

—Perdona por no mencionarte antes lo de mi hermana… pensarás que soy… alguien horrible… que se avergüenza de su familia… —mencionó al dar el primer sorbo.

—Yo… jamás… aunque… no te niego que sí me sorprendió.

—Igual… habíamos quedado en que nadie se enteraría de lo nuestro… por eso no le dije nada… tampoco a ella… y… no sé como explicarlo… tenía miedo ser juzgada por… lo que es ella… —bajó la mirada sumamente apenada. —Somos personas muy pobres… y debemos buscar como salir el día a día… y aunque mi trabajo de modista y arreglista da para vivir… ella quiere más cosas y yo…

—¡No! No tienes… que explicarme nada… —colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Gracias… —logró levantar la vista un poco y mirándolo de reojo, lo encontró mirándola. —Ahora… vamos a que te enseñe un poco más de mí… —se levantó de la mesa, indicándole que la siguiera, lo que dentro de su pecho, sintió como la incredulidad crecía desmesurada.

Se sabía el recorrido… daba a la puerta de su habitación… al llegar se detuvieron, frente a la puerta.

—No sé si será posible que permanezcas conmigo esta noche… pero…

—¿Eh?... —parpadeó y tragó saliva. No pretendía aprovecharse, pero… si era invitado de esa manera…

Dio un paso dentro de la habitación y notó entonces a qué se refería, varios trajes, vestidos y telas estaban desperdigados por doquier.

—Debo terminar de arreglar todo esto, para mañana al amanecer… —lo miró suplicante.

—Ah…. —sonrió aliviado y un poco decepcionado. —Si puedo servirte de ayuda…

.

.

.

Continuará…

Jajajaja bueno, he tenido esta idea durante muuucho tiempo rezagada en el cerebro. Pero por fin me cayó como es que irá para que tenga sentido xD.

Espero no se hayan confundido mucho con el capi jaja.


End file.
